Tenderly
by Frae
Summary: Just a nothing scene between Jak and Keira. He gets wounded and Keira's anxiously waiting by his side for supplies to fix him up. Nothing really but fluff. Enjoy 3


**A/N : This was something done on an impulse and under 30 minutes with no plot whatsoever, just fluff. To all fluff haters, you have been warned.**

**This is one of the very rare times I'm going to request that you do not critique.**

**Enjoy.**

He lay down in the bed covered loosely with white satin sheets. Pain coursed through his body with every pulse of his blood which flew to the open wound on his chest. A towel had been placed there to catch the excess flow. His eyes were shut tight, but he was far from sleep. His breaths were chopped and uneven as if they were desperately trying to puff away the sting.

She sat there, on the chair beside him, putting pressure on the towel with her right hand to prevent any more blood loss from the gash. He coughed lightly a few times and each time she whispered soothingly to him and stroked his hairline lightly with her left hand. This eased his pain a little.

It had been half an hour already and Daxter still had not come back with proper medical aid for his friend's injuries.

_What's taking him so long?_ She wondered worriedly. She lifted the towel a little to see if the blood in his wound had clotted. As she did so, Jak winced and arched his back slightly, failing his attempt to hide the pain in his face.

"Sorry..." she murmured. He let out a small puff of air out as if to say, "It's alright."  
He slowly lifted his hand from its spot beside his leg and placed it on hers helping to, as painlessly as possible, lift the towel. The blood had clotted a good amount, so the towel was no longer needed. The wound was also clearer, having not been covered with any more wet blood. It was large gash that began at the left side of his chest and ended at the top right section of his abdominals. He looked at in with a grimace.

"What happened to me, Keer?" he asked, voice coarse, still staring at the wound. She folded the towel and placed it on the nightstand next to her and tenderly cupped his face with one hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"You went driving in the desert for a bit," she said softly. "No one knows exactly what happened, but Sig found you and your totaled car near the Wastelands. He pulled you out and saw that your shirt was all torn and bloody…" She rubbed his cheekbone lightly with the pad of her thumb. "He brought you back here and Daxter went out to get medical stuff for you… he hasn't come back yet, though." Her eyes shifted to the window. Jak noticed her worried expression. He took her hand that was on his face and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Don't worry, babe. I've been in worse situations. I'll be fine." He whispered. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I know… just, be more careful next time, okay? I don't wanna lose you."

He smiled slightly and touched her fingers.

"Next time? You mean you're not banning me from riding?"

"No," she replied, stroking the side of his face lightly. "And even if I did, would you have listened?"

They both smiled. The question was rhetorical, of course. She knew the answer and so did he.

As if on cue, Daxter entered the room, carrying a bandage box. He was followed by Tess who was carrying ointments and what not.

"Well, Sleepin' Beauty's finally up." Daxter greeted with a smile. "How ya feelin', Jak?"

"I've been better." He replied. "Just need some of those bandages of yours, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing."

The two ottsels handed Keira the medical supplies and headed for the door."

"Hope you feel better, Jak." Tess called as she and Daxter exited the room.

Jak heard Daxter make a slightly lewd comment about how Keira will make him feel _much_ better.

He smiled inwardly.

He slowly started to sit up while Keira supported his upper back. When he was comfortable, she took her hand off his back and opened up the antiseptics and ointments and began cleaning his wound. It took a while, and he winced every so often when she would accidentally dab too hard and she would apologize, and blame her mechanic hands. After 10 minutes or so of that, she finally finished wrapping his torso with the bandage.

"It's not too tight, is it?" She asked as she tied the last of it off.

"Nope," he replied. "It's fine." He cupped her face in his calloused hand and leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"Thank you, Keira…" He mumbled.

She replied in a, "Hmm," and returned his kiss.

"Next… time," she said between kisses, "You're taking… me… with you."

He chuckled against her lips and deepened the kiss further.


End file.
